The Key to Salvation
by Thel 'Inanraree
Summary: I know you may think this suck but let me just say this i was in my living room on my phone looking up halo stuff on YouTube then my brother and sister were Paranorman and let just say that BUT this mostly halo and if you read this it will get better. Hope you enjoy this is my first fanfiction so please be respectable if you chose to write a review and hope you have a great life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the Blood of our Fathers On the Blood of our Sons

(_slip space covenant super carrier_ Shadow Star of Eternal Living _Age of Conversion 1712) _

Supreme Commander Ripa 'Inanraree was sitting in his personal counters rereading his mission given from the Higherarks. It read "You must find a map. With it the key to salvation will be revealed". He over and over again tried to make sense of it. " What would possibly be in this sector? There nothing here." He said with frustration. But he would not disobey the Higherarks so he held his tongue. He was later interrupted by his Major Sesa 'Vadam "Commander." he asked. "Yes, Sesa, what do you need?" Ripa said trying to calm him self down. "We our coming out of slip space and we await your command." Sesa said "I'll be there soon. It'll just take a minute." Ripa said finally, calm down. "Sir." the major said leaving. Ripa was fond of Sesa. He was like a son to him. The way he would respond to his command was as if he all ready knew was it was. Ripa wished he had more men like his major. But even though they weren't as fast Sesa but he believed he had the best men the covenant could offer. He walk to the bridge to see that his major was waiting for him. But what caught his eyes was the big blue and green ball that was standing in front of him. His mind filled with more questions. But no matter he had a job to do as supreme commander. He went to his command chair and sat awaiting some news to where his men were

( _five hours later solar system above earth_)

"Have you found out where we are Major?" the Supreme Commander ask "No.", Sesa answered. Ripa arose from his command chair and looked at the new planet with great interest. "I have seen a lot of planets in my days, Major, but this one is almost as beautiful as home. Wouldn't you agree Sesa?" "Yes is it sir but there something missing." "What is it major?" Ripa asked "It need some more red." As they shared a laugh a ship officer interrupted. "Commander, I have found a energy disturbance on the planets surface." "Where?" Ripa asked. "North western hemisphere." The ship officer replied . Ripa ran to the officers chair to see the exact location. "Major Sesa 'Vadam prepare me a phantom armed with three saneghili, one and two kin yars!" Ripa commanded " Yes, Commander ,but it will take time!" Sesa said "Good enough." Ripa replied. Ripa then commanded that all ship officers focus all of their attention the source of that energy disturbance. The ship was in a busty state officers trying to find more of the energy that disturbed their instruments earlier. At the same time the men that he requested prepared themselves as well as Ripa. He was in his counters looking at his sword. It has been untaught for ages remembering the days of his youth. He grabbed it with such force that the blade ignited the dark room in a cold blue. He then release it and put it on his waist. Two hours have pass and Ripa and Sesa walk on the floor of the ships deck awaiting the men that were read to go. "Sesa" " Yes Ripa" " What ever we find down there will be the key to all of our salvation." Ripa said making sure he understands. Sesa just nodded. The men then came and loaded on to the phantom. Afterward the supreme commander broke the silence, " My bothers what we will find here will lead us through the Great Journey and in to the Divine Beyond! And let faith guide your swords in to the heart of our enemy if there is any and have no fear of pain nor death for both will come to all , worthy or not but all who walk the blessed path will find salvation even in death." As the phantom opened its wings Ripa found a horrifying site. He saw a group of natives and in the middle of it looked like a child with a rope tied around its neck. He then felt something as if he was touch by the forerunners. It all made sense to him now they weren't looking for artifact they were looking a person. He now got it in his head. It will be his duty to keep he or she safe. Before he jumped out, he thought " By the gods what kind of hell have they put it through."


	2. Chapter 2 Eyes of the Innnocent

**author note: yes i know this more than late but there was a lot going on. I could list all of them but i not gonna to do that. Instead I'm gonna to tell you the biggest and the saddest reason this was delayed my grandfather pasted before thanksgiving so chapter is decade him hope the wait was worth it.  
><strong>**_IN LOVING MEMORY OF J.C STERWT MAY HE FIND PEACE IN THE NEXT LIFE  
><em>**

* * *

><p>(5<em> hours after slipspace, Earth ,New England ,Mass. November 7 ,1712)<br>_

Supreme Commander Ripa 'Inanraree was horrified of what he saw. A rope that surrounded the neck of the child he saw before him. And from what he saw these,savages, seem to enjoy it. What the supreme commander saw chilled the sangheili to his very bones. And Ripa knew ,as any commander would know, this also distribute his zealots. There was no honor or glory of what they were doing. So without hesitation he grab a carbine and shot the man who held the rope. The plasma burst burn though his skin like a knife though paper. Ripa then shot at the rope with such persuasion freeing the child from its bonds. Ripa then drop the carbine, pulled out his energy sword and said with bold words "Go my brothers and fear no pain nor death!"And with that said he and his warriors attacked the natives. They're screams of war filled the hearts of they're enemy with fear but they were more prepared then the supreme commander had thought. But it matter not for their weapons were weak. As one after another fell to Ripa's sword, the plasma burn from his zealots's weapons started a fire that surrounded the field and the one tree in the middle of it. As the fire grew Ripa hear in the distance a tall natives with gray long hair ,who seem to be the leader, said "These are only demons summon by the witch! We must kill her before they save her!" The supreme commander knew what he said for he had study their language before they left his ship. And with that the sangheili knew what must be done. Though the fire Ripa emerge like a phoenix from its ashes. His blade in hand ready to strike. His eyes narrowing on his target. The man then shot at Ripa at pointblank but it did not stop the warrior. Ripas sword now in the air as he was then ready to make the final blow. Then his blade went though the man clean. And with his dieing breath he the man said " You basters!" Ripa then said in clear english. "Your hearties must be silent" And with that said the man fell back and died. The sangheili then release a scream of anger that send fear to both his enemys, and his allies. He then look to he left to see the child ,that he was trying to save, look at him. He could now tell its gender, it was a female. As their eye meat all Ripa only saw was fear and sadness. But a kin-yar also saw the girl and stared firing on site. He then got in the way and strike the kin-yar down. He then look it to the eyes of his men and said with strong words " Remember our code of honor brothers, only the meek are spared and this one is more than meek." As he commanded his zealots to make a primmer around the girl, Ripa then tried to convents her to move but it was useless. In a effort of time he grab the girl by the hand then made hast toward the phantom. When they reached the phantom Ripa reached for for his com "Seas!" he said "Yes supreme commander." Seas replied " Prepare the ship. The holy one is with us." "Holy one?" Seas ask. " I'll explain when I get to the ship just do as I ask." Ripa said calmly. He then look at his troops, all he saw was disgust. The sangheili were warriors, they we're used to war, but killing without honor was unthinkable . He then went to the girl, kneel down and said in her tongue "Its over now your safe with us."


	3. Chapter 3 Unwearied Hearts

**Marry Christmas this is my gift to you **

* * *

><p>(<em>covenant super carrier <em>Shadow Star of Eternal Living _5 minute after raid _)

Ripa was walking to his command seat thinking that he will some time to clear his mind. But he was mistaken when his major started badgering him with questions. "What happen down there and what did you mend by "Holy One?" Sesa asked. As Ripa started to explain he felt a chill go down his spin as if the events that took place send fear into the sangheili. He then explain how they were not searching for an artifact but a descent of the forerunner. And how the natives try to murder the young girl without a chance to defend herself. Sesa was more than socked and they both had the questions in they're minds " Why". Then Sesa asked."Where is she?" "I put her in my counters she'll need the rest." Ripa replied. Seas then said " When you were down there I send one of the men to get this." In Sesa hand laid a small beautiful red rose. "I've been noticing how you collect these so I took the liberty of getting this one." Ripa only took the rose and said "Thank you this will be a find edition." After that a huge flash of green looking energy fell by disturbing ships instruments. "Report!" Ripa demanded. "Another energy disturbance!" One deck officer replied. "Where!" The supreme commander asked. The deck officer hesitated for a moment. "Your counters sir." Ripa then got up from his chair and said "Prepare the ship for slipspace. Set a course for _High Charity._" Ripe ordered, "But supreme commander the data will be lost if we..." Ripa held his hand out and said "I don't care about the data we've stayed here long enough." And with that he walked out to his counters. Hopping that he can calm down the holy one.

* * *

><p>When Ripa enter his counters he heard the sound of crying. It was soft and barely noticeable. He walk towards the girl with caution for he worry for what she will do when spooked. Ripa sat beside her and slowly took off his helmet revealing his battle scared face. The girl turn her head to face the sangheili warrior tears still running down her face. Ripa then broke the silent by asking in her tongue "What is you name?" The girl wiping way the tears replied in a soft crack voice " A...Agatha." Ripa simply folded his and nodded the he ask the next question " Well Agatha can you tell your age?" "E..Eleven." She said nervously. Ripa just stare. He then felt sudden pain in his chest like he just been stab by a energy sword. "Why? Tell me why did were you to be execute?" Ripa ask breaking the silents. Agatha then explain how she was accuse of witchcraft and the lonesomeness that came before. Ripa still did not understand. After all she been thought why would they kill her? He then decided to leave but before he was at the door Agatha ran up to him and huge him saying " Thank you." Ripa kneel down pulled out a small purple orb held it in front of Agatha and said " Here this will help you sleep." Agatha stared at the orb till her eyes felt heavy and fell to sleep. Ripa then pick her up and put her on his bed to sleep in comfort. He then pick up his helmet and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Ripa walked to his command chair hopping to rest just for a minute but his major ask him this one question " What happen?" Ripa replied " If your asking if she ok then yes. She will give us no more problems. I assured her that shes safe with us." Sesa just nodded and walk away. Ripa set back, closes his eyes and rested knowing that he'll need it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Hopes of the Covenant

(_covenant holy city _High Charity_ fifth age of conversion_)

As the ship came out of slipspace Ripa awoke to the sound of other ship passing by him. "Where are we Seas?" Ripa ask confusedly "_High Charity._" His major replied. Ripa vision was clouded but within seconds cleared reviling the holy city. The sangheili seen it many time before but he would always ponder at its beauty. "Prepare the ship for docking and alert the hierarchs of our return." Ripa commanded. After a few minutes the _Shadow _ received a message from the holy city. Seas read it and went to inform Ripa. "Supreme Commander we've received a message from _High Charity. _The hierarchs ask for the icon." Seas said with a worried look. Ripa looked back, he forgot that they were excepted a icon. But what Ripa found was far beyond that. _But perhaps if I show them what I found it may be just what they need_. Ripa thought to himself. "Major, prepare me a phantom if they want the icon, then I'll show them." Without hesitation Seas did as he was commanded. There was only one problem, Agatha, what would she do in the present of the prophets. Ripa hoped that she would be okay. And what of the prophets what would they do if they find out that the icon is a girl. He put the thoughts aside and went to his counters to awake the holy one, Agatha.

* * *

><p>Ripa walled into his counters to find Agatha still sound asleep. Ripa then walked quietly toward the bed, sat beside her, and push softly against her. "Agatha." Ripa said "Agatha." Ripa repeated. "Hm." She replied. "Awaken, for we must go." Ripa said. "Where?" Agatha asked " <em>High Charity <em>the holy city of our covenant." Ripa inform her. "Why?" She asked. Ripa was stared to get tired of this but one more question won't hurt. " You must meet with the the hierarchs the leaders of our covenant. The ones that send me to find you. They need to see if you are the holy one." Agatha did not ask any more questions for see could see Ripa was getting tired of answering. "Aggie." Agatha said "What?" Ripa asked confusedly. "You can call me Aggie." She said "Of course Aggie." Ripa said as he nodded his head. They walk down to the ships docking station to find a phantom waiting for them. Aggie looked up to Ripa with a worried look. Ripa just said " There is no need to fear child. Just stay close to me and your be find." Aggie just nodded and followed Ripa closely. As they entered the phantom its engines roared, then lifted its self up and flew into the night sky towards the holy city.

* * *

><p>As Ripa and Aggie exited the phantom two honor guards awaited them for escort. They then walked though a large hall that lead to a gravlift. The gravlitf came to a large door which then open to reveal the two prophets, waiting. As they enter Ripa kneel down before the hierarchs. "Holy prophets of Peace and Knowledge, you have ask for a icon but I have brought something better." He said nervously. The two prophets then looked at Aggie. "Indeed you have." Peace broke the silence "You may leave now Ripa." He said. Ripa was about to speak but was stop when Pace held up his hand. Ripa nodded and left. "What is your name young one?" Peace asked in her tongue "A...Agatha P...Prenderghast." Aggie answers with fear in her eyes "There is no need to fear us Agatha." Peace assured her. "Ripa tells us that you are the map we seek. A descent of ours lords the forerunners. To be sure you must first open this." Knowledge said pointing at what seemed to be a small box carried by honor guards. "A map the where?" Asked Aggie. "Patience Agatha you will know in time." Peace said. " What is that?" Aggie asked pointing to the box. "A forerunner artifact. For ages we've tried to unlock the secrets which it may hold." Peace replied. Knowledge continue. "If you are who Ripa says you are, you would be able to open the artifact with ease." Aggie walked toward artifact. As she did a orb that sat on the artifact reacted in a way the two San' Shyuum never seen before. She walked up towards it, place her hand one the orb, and with hast the artifact opened it self. The prophets eyes widen. "By the gods she opened it what dose mend." Knowledge whispered to Peace. Peace just helped up his hand and said. "You have, truly, proven your worth to us. We shall let the all the covenant hear of you and there hopes will point to you Agatha." Aggie was overwhelm by praise never in a long time had she felt like this. "Now we need someone to care for you, you can choice if you so wish." Peace informed her. "The one who found me." Aggie said. "Ripa? Are you sure." " Yes." "So be it." Peace then looked at the guards and nodded his head. They then escorted her to Ripa for she had made her choices.<p> 


End file.
